1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-color copying machine and, more particularly, to the multi-color copying machine of the type having a simultaneous color copy mode (hereinafter referred to as a "color simulcopy mode"), in which, after a document to be copied has been divided into a desired number of areas and these areas are subsequently reproduced on a copying sheet in different colors during a single run of copying operation, that is, during a single copy run, and a composite color copy mode (hereinafter referred to as an "area edited copy mode") in which, after a document to be copied has been divided into a desired number of areas by specifying points in coordinate system on the document and these areas are subsequently reproduced on a copying sheet in different colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-color image forming apparatus having the color simulcopy mode is disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Laid-open Pat. Publication No. 63-787, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,216. According to this known multi-color image forming apparatus, the division of the document to be copied into the plural areas is carried out in a direction parallel to the direction in which the document is scanned and two areas so divided of the document can be copied in either different colors or, although identical in color, in different tones to differentiate those areas from each other.
However, according to the conventionally practiced color simulcopy mode, the order of arrangement of colors and the order of arrangement of tones are fixed and cannot be altered according to the will of an operator of the image forming apparatus, thereby posing a problem associated with the limited freedom of selection of a combination of colors or tones.
On the other hand, in a copying machine having the area edited copy mode wherein, after the document to be copied has been divided into a desired number of areas by specifying points in a coordinate system on the document and these areas are subsequently reproduced on a copying sheet in different colors, the copying operation is repeated a number of runs. Therefore, if one of developing units accommodation developing material of different colors is selectively brought into operation during each of the runs of copying operation, a multi-color copy can be obtained and, therefore, a relatively large freedom of selection of a combination of colors can be appreciated. In such case, however, the necessity of the repetition of the copying operation through a number of runs make it impossible to give a multi-color copy during any single run of copying operation such as is accomplished during the color simulcopy mode.
With an increasing demand in the market for a copying machine having a variety of functions, capabilities and modes, a copying machine having both the color simulcopy mode and the area edited copy mode is suggested in, for example, U.S. Ser. No. 139,311.
However, the greater the number of the available functions, capabilities, and modes provided in the copying machine, the more complicated is the control panel for specifying a particular one or ones of the functions, capabilities and modes.